


One Little Raindrop

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Revenge, Sort Of, as many tropes as I could fit really, dramione - Freeform, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: When Hermione is betrayed in the worst way possible, she starts down the path leading to the ultimate revenge.





	One Little Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> I made it my goal to put as many tropes into this as possible, as a weird sort of challenge. This was supposed to be like 3,000 words. Max. So I’m thinking it worked a bit too well. Many thanks to my betas, who spent three months fielding questions about the best way to destroy someone without actually getting your hands dirty. Something tells me I should be more worried about them than I am.

Hermione had never understood the expression, ‘blood boil.’ Sure you could get angry, but there was no reason to call it ‘blood boiling rage.’ You were angry, you would get over it, and your blood would remain the same temperature the entire time.  She had also never understood the phrase ‘heart stopped’ because obviously your heart wouldn’t literally stop beating inside your chest. It wasn’t until now that she realized that it wasn’t because your heart literally stopped, just because it felt like it did. She was becoming acquainted to two new phrases today.

She wasn’t really sure whether to yell or cry. Hermione kind of wanted to do both, but she knew that doing both at once would just ruin the mood of the walk out she would be doing in just a moment, so she really did have to choose one. She chose heartbreak. The anger could wait for her revenge. Hermione promptly broke into tears.

“I trusted you. For seven years I was your best friend, and saved both of your lives on multiple occasions! And you’re going to just throw that away, now that you no longer need me?”

“Hermione, don’t be like that-” Harry started

“Yeah ‘Mione, it’s for the good of the wizarding world and all that!” Hermione kept her temper in check and continued to cry.

“Oh, and I suppose the good of the wizarding world doesn’t apply to you two, does it?” Harry had the decency to look sheepish.

“We are both already engaged.” Ron grabbed her hand

“‘Mione, it’s the only way to-” Hermione jerked her hand out of his.

“I can’t believe you two would betray me like this. Our friendship is over. Don’t try to find me.” She let out one last sob, and left the Burrow, summoning the bag she had packed the day she had first discovered the new bill, two weeks before. She thought that the boys would come to her. Would try to get her help in stopping it. She thought they were just afraid of how she would react to it, but would come to her eventually.

Which was true. But the day they came to her was the same day it was announced to the public, in the form of a gossip column article written by Lavender Brown. The day before that, she discovered that it wasn’t the higher ups in the ministry who had proposed the marriage bill, it had been her own two best friends. That seemed especially cruel to her. Tell her about the bill they had proposed to potentially destroy her life, the same day Ron's fiance told the rest of the world. She wondered how much time she had wasted on them. How much she may have lost.

It took naught but a few seconds to apparate to her parent’s house in London, and promptly break down into her mother’s waiting arms.

Hermione didn’t think it could be worse. She didn’t think anything could hurt worse than being betrayed by her best friends. She had been wrong. It turned out that being betrayed by her own parents was much, much worse. She felt like her lungs had collapsed and she could no longer breathe, let alone cry. Her head was filled with cotton, and her mouth with soot.

Never in a million years had she ever thought that her parents would agree to let her be sold off to some pureblood, as if she were merely a token, a trifle that was worth nothing more than the pretty wizard children that she would one day bear to ensure the safety of the wizarding population. Her breaths came in gasps and Hermione was drowning in all of the air she could no longer remember how to breathe.

She also forgot how to care about the rest of the world. Muggle, wizarding, all of it. She no longer cared at all. She didn’t want to exist in a world where they threw away every contribution you had ever made, just to ensure that some pretty pureblood line remained intact.

Sick of it. She was sick of it all.

Hermione stomped through the storm to the front entrance of the lavish manor she was visiting, glad of the rain, as it soothed her headache, and hid her angry tears. She slammed on the door. Too angry to even try reigning in her temper. It was only a moment before the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. Just the man she was looking for. Hermione promptly stuck her wand to his neck.

“I have a problem. And you’re going to help me.” He blinked at her.

“Hello there Granger. Care for a cuppa?”

 

4 years later

 

_It’s Time._

 

The letter only said two words, but it meant so much more than that. Hermione let a smile take her face, and left the room to find her husband. It was finally time for her to unleash her ‘blood boiling rage.’ They were finally going to pay for taking her choice.

 

_“I know that look. What are you planning?” Draco set the tea in front of her and sat down across from her. He had known what was going to happen too of course, so she was a bit miffed at him for that. But that was insignificant in the long run. He hadn’t been her best friend. Hell, he had barely been her friend, and he wasn’t the one who started this whole inane bill in the first place. She brushed off the irritation._

_“Do you have a list of all of the unmarried purebloods?”_

_“I can do you one better. I have the census they’re using to enforce the bill. I got it the minute I found out. What are you planning?” He repeated._

_“Excellent. We’re going to need to contact everyone on that list. And I mean everyone.”_

_“Great. Where is the meeting taking place?”_

_“How big is your ballroom?”_

_“Big enough. How long are you staying?”_

_“Longer than either of us would like, I would imagine.”_

_“Don’t be too sure of that Granger.” He smirked at her suggestively, and she gave him a small smirk in return, her anger finally abated. He helped her to her feet._

_“Come along to bed. I had the elves prepare a room for you. You can finish plotting the downfall of the current government in the morning.”_

 

She found him in the kitchen, trying to coax their daughter into eating something other than mashed bananas. Hermione smiled at the sight and leaned against the doorway to watch. While this hadn’t been what she wanted, and she still resented the fact that she hadn’t had a choice, Hermione knew that this is what she would have chosen for herself eventually anyway. Draco looked up and noticed her lingering in the doorway and grinned at her. She smiled back at him and took up a chair on the other side of their daughter.

“It’s time.” She told him, using a napkin to wipe the spit up from the baby’s face.

“That didn’t take nearly as long as I thought it would.”

“Yes well, the world’s a mess.”

 

_It was disguised as another one of those pureblood banquets. Because that was all purebloods were good for now after all. Hermione would be disgusted if it weren’t so useful. There was no greater advantage than being underestimated. She wandered through the party, chatting with the few friends she saw wandering around. Luna was there to offer support, even though she had finalized her engagement to Rolf Scamander the week before._

_Neville and Hannah Abbott were also there, they had been dating before the news of the bill had gone out, but neither were so invested in their relationship that they wanted to get engaged before the ‘official announcement’ was made later that week, and had broke off their relationship. She greeted them warmly, before moving off to find Draco. It was time they told everyone the plan._

_“You ready?” she greeted, when she found him deep in discussion with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott._

_“Ready as I’ll ever be.” he took her hand, and Hermione didn’t spare a thought at how natural they felt linked. Of course they felt natural. Because why should anything make sense anymore? Her former enemy was now her best friend, and the man she rather fancied, no less. Her former best friends were now her sworn enemies. And her parents were supporting her crazy government. Nothing made sense anymore. She stood up on the stage and cast a sonorus charm._

_“I suppose you’re all wondering why you’re here. You see, my former friends were mistaken in thinking that we would just sit and taking this ridiculous bill. But we’re not going to let them use us, we’re going to play their game, but we’re going to play in on our own terms.”_

 

Hermione finished cleaning up the baby while Draco called the group in for a meeting. They had only called a full meeting twice in the last four years, although they had been holding monthly parties for whoever wanted to or could show up. It was through these that Hermione had gotten to know quite a few of her new friends.

The first to arrive were Theo Nott and Percy Weasley. They were together, but as far as anyone else was concerned, they were both married to lovely muggleborn women, Whitney Green, and Audrey Reid respectively. It was an arrangement that was by no means ideal, especially since the addition of the childbirth law. But for the most part, the four got along just fine, although if asked, Whitney would say that she was tired of men, and was considering just stealing Audrey away and moving to America.  Theo greeted her Hermione and the baby with a smile.

“How’s my little Lyra?” Theo and Percy were Lyra’s godparents, and adored the socks off of her. Percy gave Hermione a hug while Theo showered his goddaughter in kisses. Theo didn’t have any children, he had been saved by a clause in the bill, since Whitney had a muggle disease that made it physically dangerous for her to have children.

Percy and Audrey hadn’t been so lucky. Eventually, Audrey had just gone to a muggle sperm bank, when they realized there was no getting around it. All four of them doted on little Lucy, but if anyone asked, there was no doubt that she was Audrey and Whitney’s daughter. Hermione’s heart ached for her four friends, forced to hide who they were because of a stupid bill.

Blaise and his wife showed up shortly after. Ennis Liverpool had been in the year before Hermione in school, and was perfect for Blaise in that she had zero wish to be tied down, and both were quite happy seeing other people in the interim. In fact, the two seemed to enjoy sharing tales of their exploits with the other, and the best Hermione could figure was they had a sort of friends with benefits situation going on.

The next to arrive were Pansy Parkinson and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They weren't the best of couples, and were probably going to be one of the first to break it off when they got the bill revoked, but they got on well enough. Pansy had two boys, one of hers and Justin’s, and Blaise and Ennis’ son, Jacob, whom she had adopted when it was clear that Blaise and Ennis didn't have any intention of raising a child themselves. Pansy had always wanted a big family, being an only child; and as Justin was fond of saying, ‘what Pansy wants, Pansy gets.’

The rest of the group started to trickle in, a few had concealing charms on their foreheads to cover up their crimes. Hermione wasn’t all that cruel. She did make it so the spell would eventually fade, and all of them would disappear completely after the bill was revoked.

_“And what about those pureblood extremists who are likely to hurt their partners.” Hermione paced the room with her brainstorm face on. Draco shrugged_

_“All of the ones I know for certain are awful, have been given a nice incentive to kindly fuck off. And the ones we’re not so sure about? Well, one of your nifty curses should do just fine. You can just give them the Marietta Edgecombe treatment.” he shot her a quick grin, and Hermione had to stop herself from smiling back. She was surprised to admit that she rather liked this new Draco Malfoy. He was still an asshole, but he was nicer now. It was if the war had wiped every worry from his shoulders, and he was finally able to be the man he was meant to be. She let her mind wander back to all of the things that could possibly go wrong with her plan. Draco grabbed her hands and turned her face to look at him._

_“Hermione. We can do this. We’re going to get this bill revoked. And you are going to get back at your former friends.” She nodded_

_“Okay.”_

 

Hermione stood up in front of the newly collected crowd. She saw Neville, with his wife Clarissa, and Luna and her husband Rolf, who both still insisted on coming to the meetings, despite not being affected by the bill at all. Luna said it was to help prevent Nargle infestations. Rolf said it was to support their friends.

Among the unaffected but supportive were also George Weasley and his wife Angelina, and their friend Katie Bell and her husband Richard. As well as Charlie Weasley, who had somehow evaded the laws due to his work. Although he himself would angrily claim that it was because Ron pulled a few strings.

Hermione cleared her throat and cast a sonorus.

“It’s time. A new change of leadership is coming, and we would like to welcome it in-” her lips quirked in a sarcastic smirk that she had most certainly learned from Draco. “with a little party.”

 

_“You need me Kingsley. You need my support. Because if I don’t do this, no one else will. And your entire government will be thrown into chaos.” He steepled his hands._

_“You know what will happen if you refuse right?”_

_“My wand gets snapped and I get exiled to the muggle world. Big deal, I’m muggle born. I spent the first 11 years of my life as a muggle. The question is, do_ you _know what would happen if I refuse? Your muggleborns and purebloods alike will riot. After all, if that’s how they treat their war heroes, what will they do to us common folk?_

 _“Then, after all of those protestors are roundup and their wands snapped, those who don’t flee the country that is, you will find that you are missing half of your population. Not only that, but all of those purebloods you have just exiled, have no idea how to function in muggle society, and are breaking the statute of secrecy left and right. Face it Kings._ You need me _.” He sighed_

_“What would you have me do Hermione? I’m against it, but I can’t go against the orders of the Wizengamot. Not this close to the war.” Hermione smiled internally._

_“I will follow this inane law, but I need you to do one thing. The name of my chosen husband must be kept a secret. And I mean highly classified, as in you need to be the minister himself to see it. You can use my name as a publicity stunt all you like, but my husband will never be mentioned by name, and as soon as I am married, my picture won’t appear in the papers even once. I get the right to my privacy, and you get your public figure. Do we have a deal?” Kingsley sighed and rubbed his face._

_“Fine. Why is it so important that no one know who you plan on marrying?” Hermione’s face hardened._

_“I don’t intend on letting my ex- best friends have anything else they can use to break my heart.” She swept out of the office without a second glance._

 

Hermione greeted everyone at the door, like a good hostess. She watched as dozens and dozens of the people she had learned to despise filtered into her home and back into her life. She vowed that this would be the last time any of them ever saw the inside of her home.

There were plenty of other people there too, reporters, passive bystanders, and of course, quite a few friends. She could already see Blaise and Ennis circling the room, looking for their next conquests.

It was only a few moments before she found herself face to face with the two people she had hosted the party for, but desperately wished she could never see again.

“Harry. Ron. Ginny. Lavender. How are you?” Hermione greeted them politely if a bit coolly.

“Hermione! It's been so long!”

“Yes. It has. Do enjoy yourselves. It's sure to be an interesting night.” she stalked off, trying to keep her temper in check. If she was going to make them regret everything she needed her temper under control. No blood boiling tonight. She found Draco talking to Pansy and Millie by the drink table. They had left Lyra with Theo for the night, since he didn't like parties anyway.

“Merlin Granger. You look fit to kill.” Pansy quipped “You know, you look like a hurricane looking for a city to ravage.”

“I am but a raging sea trapped inside of a raindrop.” Hermione responded cryptically

“Pretty words Granger. They'll mean nothing if you don't keep your temper in check.” Hermione was going to retort, but Draco chose that moment to wrap an arm around her waist and press a kiss against her forehead.

“Come on Granger. Just a few hours more. You can do this.”

 

_Hermione had been up for 35 hours now and she was starting to feel it. But she didn't have time to sleep. She had a government to take down, as well as a wedding to plan. Draco walked into the room and pulled her chair out away from the desk. Hermione started to protest but was interrupted by Draco dropping to his knees in front of her and pressing his lips against her forehead, his fingers coming up to cup her face._

_“Come on Hermione. You're no good to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion. Besides. I've missed you. If I didn't know better I'd say you like the library more than me.”  Hermione leaned against him and his hands dropped back down to her hips. Suddenly struck with how tired she really was._

_“Don't you know Draco? I'm only marrying you for your library.”_

_“As long as you don't mind me worshipping every inch of your body, I don't particularly care why you are marrying me.” Draco pressed kisses along her neck and picked her up. Her legs automatically moving to circle his waist and her hands coming up to cup his face._

_Hermione kissed him heavily, letting him lead her from the library without protest._

 

Hermione wandered a bit more, greeting people she knew, and even some she didn't. Draco remained in sight the entire time as well, sending her smiles and the random conspiratorial wink over the guests shoulders. He really was the best person Hermione thought she could possibly have married.

She caught Blaise’s eye over the shoulder of the man she was dancing with and he nodded. Draco had obviously gotten the memo as well because he tapped on the man's shoulder not even a moment later.

,”Could I trouble you for a dance with my wife?” Merlin he was pretty. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. The man looked surprised and a bit confused, but he relinquished his grip on Hermione's waist and let Draco take her hand.

“You ready?”

“Of course.”

 

_“You ready?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Hermione-” Draco took a step forward, trying to see her face. Hermione turned around and Draco had to smother a gasp. Her wedding dress was one of the very few things with this wedding that she had spent time and effort on, and it had paid off if Draco's reaction was anything to go by. She smiled at his shock and took his hands. She knew he had come back up to make sure she wasn’t panicking again, but he needn’t have worried. She was all in now._

_“I am not ready to take down the government or face my ex best friends again. But marrying you Draco Malfoy?  I will always be ready for that.”_

_“I just wish-”_

_“I know. I wish we could have come together on our own too, but this-” she gestured between them. “This is real. No marriage law could ever have dictated how I feel about you.” his fingers brushed across her cheek._

_“Nor I you.”_

_“You ready?” she challenged him back._

_“Since the day you stomped back into my life.” she giggled and kissed him lightly._

_“See you on the other side Mr. Malfoy.” He stepped back towards the door._

_“Merlin, I can’t wait to call you my wife.”_

 

Hermione took the stage with every bit of grace her mother in law had drilled into her. Draco placed a hand on her hip, giving her strength. After four years, Hermione still hated public speaking.

“Welcome. I am pleased to announce that this is not just a party that you have all attended today, it's a celebration. It's a day in which we celebrate the brand new era of peace in the Wizarding World, and the change the future generations will surely usher in.” a cheer went up from her friends, and Hermione stifled a smile. Later she would ask Draco if her wording was too obvious, to which he would only respond “as long as it worked, who cares.”

 

_Hermione and Draco stood in the doorway of the Wizengamot member’s home. She couldn't even remember which one this was, they had seen so many in the last week._

_“Hello mr.-”_

_“Greeling.” Draco has apparently kept track of the names. He gave her a fond, if a bit annoyed, smile. She rolled her eyes at him and continued._

_“Mr. Greeling. We’re here to talk to you about your upcoming resignation.”_

_“Ms. Granger, I’m afraid you must be mistaken, I am not planning on resigning anytime soon.”_

_“Mrs. if you would, I was one of the people caught up in that silly law if you recall.” she smiled at him pleasantly, but he caught the feral gleam in her eyes and opened the door further with a barely concealed gulp._

_“Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please, do come in.”_

 

It didn’t take long for Harry and Ron to catch up with her after the speech.

“You married him!?” they demanded immediately. Subtle, these boys were not. She wondered how she had lived with them so long. After spending so much time with Draco, everyone else just seemed so… tacky. They were still talking, demanding answers.

“Who did you guys think that I was going to marry when you instituted that stupid law?”

“I don’t know, Neville? Not Malfoy!” Harry spat out.

“Neville? Are you serious Harry? Unlike you two, Neville has never been interested in me.”

“But Malfoy? Hermione come on.”

“I don’t want to hear it! You two lost any chance you might have had to influence my decisions, when you chose to sign me up for a fucking marriage law!” Hermione had to remind herself to stay focused and not let her temper get out of control.

“You two lost your chances with me. So don’t you dare blame me for your poor decisions. You gave me up, not the other way around. I wasn’t anything but loyal to you Harry. I loved you, and you threw me away. Live with your decisions.” Hermione stalked off into the crowd, but not before she noticed the long and uncertain look that Ginny leveled at Harry.

 

_“You know they’re going to look at you like you’re a slut or something if you do this. They will talk.” Draco was lying in the bed next to her, with his hand on her stomach.  She was barely showing, but that didn’t bother Draco any. He had acquired a newfound need to keep her safe from everything and a habit of touching her stomach when she least expected it._

_“Oh Draco. That’s the point isn’t it.”_

_“Hermione-”_

_“Draco. I have this, okay. Trust me, they will be much nicer to me than they will be to Harry and Ron when we’re done with them.” He  stared at her, and Hermione was suddenly taken with just how in love with this man she was. Even though it stung a bit to be forced to have a child, she didn’t think she could ever really hate it. Not with him. It was amazing to think that this man was the same person she had once hated. He said it first._

_“I love you.” Three simple words that he had said many times before, and yet every time he said them, her skin still seemed to tingle with the weight of the words._

_“ I love you too.”_

 

Hermione picked up the prophet the next morning, sidestepping Draco when he tried to grab her bum and sitting on the other side of the baby. He really was a much better parent than she was, mostly because she always felt woefully unprepared to care for their daughter. There was only so much that research could help with when it came to children. Babies were unpredictable, and Hermione had no idea how to deal with such casual unpredictability.

“That didn’t take long.” She commented, glancing down at the front page.

“Are you kidding? The Golden Girl of Hogwarts married to a notorious Death Eater? This is the juiciest gossip since the news of the marriage law came out. They’ve probably been waiting their whole lives for this news.” Draco snorted sardonically. Hermione gave him a grim smile and Draco studied her critically. “You’ll be okay right?”

“I’ll be fine Draco.”

“As soon as we rework the government, we’ll be able to kill anyone who does you harm.” Hermione snorted and took a drink of her coffee.

“Hardly necessary Draco.” He reached over the table and caught her hand.

“Seriously though Granger. If anyone harms you or Lyra, they’ll find themselves on the wrong side of an unfortunate accident. I don’t care who it is.” Hermione smiled at him

“Oh Draco. I know. It’s one of the many, many things I love about you.” Lyra chose that moment to start babbling and Hermione grinned at her daughter in delight. No matter how unpredictable or strange having a daughter was, it would always, always be worth it to Hermione.

 

_Hermione watched her husband hold their daughter with a look of complete awe, and a bit of hesitation. Hermione smiled at them. He was meant to be a father. She never wanted to forget the soft look he gave their daughter as he held her tenderly, rocking her back and forth,whispering soft nothings to her. Hermione admired how similar the two looked with their blonde hair and pale skin. Lyra had also received Hermione's curls and light splattering of freckles, however._

_Draco looked up at her and gave her the most brilliant grin before handing the baby back to her with a gentleness that she doubted anyone other than her had ever seen. Hermione looked down at their sleeping princess and suddenly forgot all about her vendetta against the current government. Draco sat down in the chair beside her bed and ran his hair though Lyra’s curls._

_“My girls.” He whispered before leaning forward to kiss Hermione on the cheek. “I am so lucky to have you.” He murmured into her hair. Hermione’s vendetta was back in full force. This why she was fighting. He was right. They were lucky. They were in love and had a beautiful daughter that they may not have wanted so soon, but had wanted nonetheless. Not many others were so lucky.  She would fight for those people. She would fight for their chance to have this._

 

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the morning in and out of the floo. Draco, telling all of his contacts in the ministry to prepare for the upcoming upheaval. Hermione was in contact with her friend at the prophet and Luna, both of whom were set to print the prepared article looking into the party, as well as Hermione's marriage to Draco. If Hermione had to have her name in the papers again, she was going to make sure she was in control of the outcome. She was also in contact with Dennis Creevey,  who had, as requested, acquired a few telling photographs showcasing a few prominent members of the wizengamot.  Hermione had to admire his editing skills, you would never know that the girl in all of the pictures was Ennis.

Hermione would forever be thankful for her friend’s promiscuous ways, and the fact that she didn't seem to mind a bit of a challenge.  After all, it wasn’t many people who could say that they had bedded four different married members of wizingmont. Hermione was also grateful she had had the foresight to change her hair for each one. Nothing screamed ‘setup’ like having them all sleeping with the same person.

 

The two compared notes over lunch.

“With Ennis’ four, that makes what- 18 members either on our side or in your pocket?” Hermione questioned, abandoning her own food in an effort to get Lyra to actually eat the baby food rather than just playing with it.

“Yes.  But that's not good enough. We have to have all twenty for this to work. And we need to be absolutely sure that Potter and Weasley aren't going to be a problem. How is that going by the way?” Hermione smirked at him and slid a paper across the table to him.

“Luna was kind enough to give us a copy of tomorrow's paper.”

“Wasn't that thoughtful?” Draco grinned and started to read as Hermione continued her struggle with Lyra. Why would she not eat anything other than mashed bananas?

 

_All were shocked when war heroine, Hermione Granger came out of anonymity to host a party on Saturday. The party was host to some of the wizarding world‘s most prominent figures, including the Minister and Harry Potter himself._

_Granger was one of the many witches and wizards affected by the marriage law, yet her husband was never revealed.  That all changed at the party, where her husband was revealed to  be none other than well known businessman, Draco Malfoy._

_This was not the most spectacular reveal of the evening however, as the new Lady Malfoy got into a heated argument with her former best friends,  Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It was in this argument that Granger accused her former friends of abandoning her and implied that perhaps they were being hypocritical in their accusations against her husband when they had made it very clear that they didn't care about her._

_Her words seem harsh, however some of Granger’s friends claim that there is obviously more to the story._

_“No one except them knows exactly what happened when they were camping during the war, but Hermione has never gotten over what she and her ex friends saw and experienced during the war. For them to throw those already raw feelings back in her face in the shape of a marriage law is kind of a low blow.” says her longtime friend Neville Longbottom. It was obviously not the end of the world for the war heroine however, as her friends all assured the author that she is indeed very happy as Lady Malfoy._

_“She and Draco were sort of friends before, but after her friends betrayed her, they became much closer. He was there for her to lean on, without having to worry about him taking advantage of her heartbroken state. It was a huge change of pace for her, it was only natural they fall in love.” says Blaise Zabini. The couple now have an 18 month old daughter and are very happy, despite their rocky start._

 

Draco smiled smugly. The way they had written it, the article hinted that she may have had a relationship with Harry and Ron, while also implying that it might not have been consensual on Hermione's part. Best yet, nothing that was written was actually false. Hermione just wished she could see Ginny’s face when this hit the streets. Lavender’s as well. She thought that the pictures that Dennis had provided for the paper were a nice touch as well. One was their wedding picture, another was from the party, in which Draco was spinning her in a circle while they both laughed. The last one was a photograph that a healer had taken of them in St. Mungos just after Hermione had given birth to Lyra. It was one of Hermione's favorites, but the real reason she had chosen it was because you couldn't see Lyra’s face, only a mop of blonde curls. She didn't want the public to know what her daughter looked like, just in case this blew up. Not that it would.

 

_Draco took a bite of his apple and watched Hermione as she paced._

_“We have to control the narrative somehow. But my resources are… limited.” she rambled on, not seeing the soft smile on Draco's face as he studied her. Hermione really should be getting dressed. Her hair and makeup were the only things that were complete, but she had refused to let the other girls help her dress. She was an adult. She could put on a stupid wedding dress by herself._

_“Is this really the best time to be worrying about this?” He really should have been annoyed, Hermione thought, pausing her pacing to look up at him. It was their wedding after all. Draco just looked amused however, and stepped forward to pull her against his chest, minding the apple in his hand as he did so. Hermione’s came around to hug him back automatically._

_“I came up here to check on your because Luna said you were panicking. I didn't realize I would have to worry about you working yourself into a tizzy over politics on your wedding day. I should have known I suppose.”  Hermione smiled up at him, the thought of him worrying about her panicking on her wedding day, not nearly as strange as it might have been a few months before._

_“Sorry to have worried you. I promise I'll refrain from talking about politics for the rest of the day.” Draco shook his head down at her._

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“No. It's our wedding. You are going to lock up politics for at least a week.  We're getting married today Hermione. I want to marry you. Not your political agenda. After the honeymoon you can go back to your plans for world domination and I will support you wholeheartedly,  but for this week, I don't want to compete for your attention.” He smiled down at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face with his free hand. “We're one of the lucky ones. We got to choose each other, we should enjoy it. Yeah?”_

_Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. She knew in that moment, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would never in a million years regret marrying Draco Malfoy. She also knew with every fiber of her being that he loved her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been there, working about her freaking out, and near begging her to just enjoy their wedding. Hermione felt a pang of guilt. How must Draco have felt when she was going on a rampage against the law that had brought them together? Did he think that she was just using him to get the contents she needed for her plans? The thought that he may not even know how much she cared for him, how much she_ loved _him, broke her heart.She couldn't let him going on thinking that. She wouldn't.  They were getting married. They were supposed to be partners. She was suddenly consumed by the need to make sure he knew that._

_“Okay.” she said. “Okay. You get my full attention for a whole month. For an entire month I'm yours. Well.” she rambled when she realized she couldn't interpret the look on his face.  “I mean I can't promise that I won't slip up but-”  His lips crashed into hers in a furious and needy kiss._

_“You promise? A whole month?”_

_“Promise.” He kissed her again. Calmer this time._

_“I love you.” She murmured against his lips as they pulled apart. For a moment she thought he might not reciprocate it. That he would suddenly turn back into the mean little boy he had been, laugh at her feelings and tell her how stupid she was for loving him._

_She needn't have worried. He stared at her in a gobsmacked sort of awe before pressing dozens of kisses against her face._

_“I love you Hermione. So. So much.” He murmured between kisses. Hermione smiled against his lips, knowing that if she cried, Whitney would probably have to redo all of her makeup, because she wouldn't be able to stop. Hermione thought that it was probably a sign that their marriage was off to a good start after all._

 

The entirety of the wizarding world was abuzz with the news of the Golden Trio’s feud. Hermione monitored the gossip with no small amount of satisfaction, and patiently waited for her time to put the final nail in her ex friends’ coffins. Harry and Ron had issued a statement earlier in the week, but it wasn't going to well, as the person they went to for the rebuttal was a friend of Audrey’s.  Hermione knew they didn't use Lavender was because they didn't want to seem biased, but really, not doing their research on the journalist was just clumsy.

Hermione's opportunity came only a few days later, when one of the journalists that was not in Draco's pocket, cornered Draco in a hallway of the Ministry.  She loved it when Draco was in tune with her needs, because not only did he manage to ‘grudgingly’ accept an interview,  but the only day he had open was coincidentally the same day that Audrey’s friend had time.

She really loved her husband.

 

Hermione sipped her tea with a smug smile as she watched Draco get ready for the interview.

“Take the baby with you Draco.” He paused where he was buttoning up his cufflinks and looked at her.  

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Hermione nodded.

“We don’t want any pictures of her of course,  but we can't leave her alone and I will bothering Pansy for a shopping trip later.” a look of understanding flitted across his face before he smirked at her.

“Very well, I will make sure our most adorable asset is there for this important interview.” Hermione handed him Lyra’s diaper bag and pacifier before standing to give him a proper goodbye.

“Take care of our girl.”

“Of course.” She picked Lyra up out of her playpen and placed her in Draco's arms,  she went to back away, but Draco caught her wrist.

“Hey. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be alright, won't we Lyra?” Hermione smiled and gave them both a kiss before returning to her place on the settee and her no longer piping hot tea.

 

_New information regarding what is now being called the ‘Fallout of the Century’ is coming out as multimillionaire and businessman Draco Malfoy talks to us about his family, and his life since the war. Most people will by now know of his marriage to Hermione Granger, war heroine and a third of the so called ‘Golden Trio’ Less known, however is the Malfoy’s have both done a lot of work in helping the war reconstruction efforts._

_“It's something we both feel really passionately about. Especially Hermione. We have donated a lot of time and money into helping rebuild our nation to the standard of excellence it was at before the war.” States Mr. Malfoy. When asked about the type of reconstruction the Malfoy family has been promoting, one cannot help but notice that the subject is something of a passion. “We’ve been doing a lot of work with kids, trying to find homes for all of the orphans of war. Hermione is also working with Headmistress McGonagall to try and arrange some proper classes on wizarding culture for incoming muggleborns, so they will not be quite so far behind when they first start school.”_

_When questioned about his family however, Mr. Malfoy is much more tight lipped. “Hermione and I are both very private people. We like to pretend we didn’t fight in a war, and aren’t privy to the certain amount of fame that comes with that. We certainly don’t want our daughter to have to deal with that sort of hearsay. I’d like to be the last Malfoy to hit Hogwarts with an overinflated ego.” Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger have an 18 month old daughter together._

_Mr. Malfoy was reluctant to reveal anything about his wife’s relationships with her former friends, despite much prodding. “She doesn’t really like to talk about those months in the woods. All I know is that she has never really looked at them the same way since. I mean, the war changed all of us in some way, but their friendship seemed like a certain constant. Until it wasn’t. As far as I know, the last contact she has had with them are the letters she has been receiving from Weasley periodically.”_

_Mr. Malfoy is unsure about the contents of said letters however, stating “I don’t think I have ever cared about what he has to say. Not to mention, I love and respect my wife much too much to read her private mail, even if they are only unsolicited advances from a former suitor.” Mr. Malfoy also admits that he intentionally didn’t halt the rumors of them moving to France, in hopes that it may dissuade the advances. “I know that they have a history that I know nothing about. If she wants to hold onto that last piece of her childhood, it is not my business to tell her no. I know that if the letters were ever to become a problem, she would drop them in an instant. Our family will always come first.”_

 

“She loved Lyra. And I mean _loved_ her. I was half afraid that she was going to kidnap her to he quite honest.” Draco ranted to her as he paced the library. Hermione just laughed from her place on the floor and shot sparks from the tip of her wand to entertain her fascinated daughter.

“It went well then I take it?”

“That’s putting it lightly. Between the interview, and the number of anti-marriage law editorials that we have hitting the papers, we should have our last four votes in no time.” Hermione looked up at him.

“Have you considered what we’re going to do when we finally get this revoked?” He sat down on the floor beside her and watched their daughter clap in delight at the sparks.

“I was thinking we could go on vacation. Just you, me and Lyra. It’ll be like a second honeymoon.” Hermione shot him an amused glance.

“You know, most people don’t take their kids on their honeymoons.”

“We are not like most people.” She looked back at the baby.

“Now that is true.”

 

_“You did what?”_

_“I got Whitney a job in the Auror department.” Hermione stared at her friend._

_“How did you do that?” he shrugged._

_“I pulled a few strings, took advantage of Percy’s connections. Not much of a problem really. But since she’s in law enforcement now, we have someone in just about every department.” Hermione stared at him._

_“What about the Department of Mysteries?”_

_“Oh, that’s Katie Bell.” she blinked._

_“Wait. When did that happen?”_

_“Last month?” She went back to staring at him. Draco started to look rather uncomfortable with the attention and kept talking. “I think I can get Percy a promotion within the next month or so too. Theo is going to help me get the Malfoy business back in shape too, so both of them will have jobs again…” Hermione was still staring at him as if he had grown two heads. “Hermione. You’re kind of scaring me.”_

_“I could kiss you right now Draco Malfoy. How the hell are you managing to get people promotions? You know what. I don’t even want to know.” Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him square on the lips. They had been flirting outrageously and dancing around one another for weeks. Months, if she were being truly honest. There was only so much sexual tension a girl could take. He was obviously thinking along the same lines, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer._

_“I haven’t even scratched the surface either. Imagine how much I could accomplish if I used your contacts and war hero status.” Hermione kissed him again_

_“Why is being a manipulative bastard such a turn on?”_

_“Why is being a micromanaging know-it-all swot such a turn on? Just let it happen Granger.”_

_“You should probably start calling me Hermione.”_

_“You know as well as I do that’s never going to happen. I will be calling you Granger long after we are married.”_

_“What makes you think I’d marry you?”_

_“What makes me think you won’t?”_

_“Well, you haven’t asked, for one.”_

_“Well then.” He dropped to one knee and pulled a simple diamond ring from his suit pocket. “Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Hermione wondered how long he had been planning this. Or if he just carried priceless jewelry around with him everywhere._

_“I mean, I guess, since you asked so nicely. But I would normally insist you take me to dinner first.” He slid the ring on her finger and shot her an amused look._

_“You have been eating dinner with me every night for the past three weeks, does that not count?” Hermione pondered that for a moment. It was hard to believe they had been living together for three weeks already._

_“Aren’t you supposed to be rich or something? Where are my romantic dinners in Paris?” she demanded._

_“You just have to be right, don’t you?” Hermione would have thought he was annoyed if it weren’t for the amused twinkle in his eye and fake scowl._

_He took her to dinner in Paris three days later._

 

Hermione knew of Harry’s arrival from the minute he stepped over the property bounds. She wondered if this were a response to the articles that had come about, or if it was about the fact that the prophet would be announcing the marriage law repeal the next day. She reckoned she would be finding out shortly at any rate.

She felt the wards swirl as he knocked on the door, and Hermione was rather grateful that Draco was out with the lads that day. She opened the door for him with a wave of her wand, and finished attaching her other earring. She had been planning on taking Lyra out into the gardens for a picnic, it was a beautiful day after all, but it seemed fate had other plans.

Today she would be facing her demons apparently. She watched Harry from the top of the stairs as he wandered around the edges of the foyer, clearly unsure of what to do next. She watched him with a passive sort of interest, as he stopped in front of the family portrait of the fireplace and studied it for a long while. It was one of Hermione’s favorites.

Draco had insisted they get a traditional family portrait done after Lyra was born, and when their daughter was a year old, she had finally given in. The result had been a disaster in Draco’s eyes, and a delight in her own.

 

“ _Draco. Dennis is going to be here in just a few moments. I don’t think your hair needs to be styled any more than it already is.”_

_“Is Lyra ready?”_

_“Of course she is.”_

_“Are you ready?” Hermione stopped her husband with a hand on his chest._

_“Draco. It’ll be fine. We’ll get a family portrait, all of us will look lovely, and it. Will. be. Fine.” He sighed into her hair, and watched Lyra crawl across the floor, no doubt getting dirt on her white dress. They sometimes missed the days when the little girl was stationary, she had acquired a habit of getting into things she shouldn’t._

_“I know. I know. I’m fretting over nothing-” Hermione pulled back and grabbed his chin._

_“Hey. It’s not nothing if it’s important to you. And I’ve done my fair share of fretting, so I think I can give you this one. Just this once.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” The photo Dennis caught of the kiss she gave him to prove her point was still sitting on her bedside table upstairs. Despite Hermione’s assurances that the photoshoot would be fine, The two of them could not for the life of them get Lyra to sit still. She would squirm and frown and babble and wiggle, no matter whose arms she was placed in. Draco was frustrated, Hermione amused and Lyra was starting to get cranky. They eventually found themselves with Draco on a chair, trying to get Lyra to sit still, while Hermione leaned on him from her place on the floor, her robes pooling beneath his feet._

_It was by no means a planned shot, like Draco was hoping, but Hermione thought that the candid shot was better. More hopeful. Dennis had caught the moment perfectly, as Draco grinned down at some wise crack Hermione made, and Hermione burst into laughter. Lyra just looked confused for the entire ordeal, but that was okay with Hermione. They looked like a real family, not like the staged pretense of one that she knew Draco was thinking of when they had arranged the event. Not like the portrait of him and his parents that still hung in the old Malfoy Manor._

 

“That one is my favorite.” Hermione commented, watching her former best friend study the looping photograph. He jumped slightly.

“Hermione.” He commented, turning to look at her.

“Harry.” She gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. “It was Draco’s idea. He wanted a family portrait. Just the three of us.”

“It’s a lovely photo. Is that your daughter?” Hermione knew he was just trying to make small talk, of course he knew it was her daughter. She humored him anyway.

“Yes. That’s Lyra. Our pride and joy, despite her questionable consummation.” Harry winced slightly, but nodded.

“She looks like you.”

“She looks more like Draco.”

“Yes, well-” Hermione was getting impatient. She most definitely did not want Harry Potter in her home when Draco returned. Especially if he ended up returning with Theo or Blaise, like he was apt to do.

“Spit it out Harry. What are you here for?” He shuffled his feet and looked back up at her.

“Are you happy Hermione?” She sighed.

“Why do you care, Harry? Am I supposed to believe that now of all days you’re here to turn over a new leaf and apologize for everything as if the last four years had never happened?”

“No. I-” He seemed to be struggling to find words. “I know that what Ron and I did was wrong, and that you probably won’t ever forgive us for it, but believe it or not Hermione, we still care about you. _I_ still care about you. I just- I need to know if you’re going to be alright. I’m not naive enough to believe you don’t already know that the law is being repealed; hell, I would stake my fortune on you having been responsible. But I need to know that when this is all over, and everyone is free to divorce, and marry who they please, you are going to be happy.” Hermione looked at him with a mixture of pity and reproach. He truly had no idea that it was her who had put such a strain on his friendships, on his marriage.

A part of her knew that if he had come to her like this four years before, she might have even forgiven him. She was stronger now. She knew that Harry Potter was a selfless idiot, and at one point she had even admired him for that, but she also knew that his idiocy often blinded him to reality. Life wasn’t fair. People didn’t just fall into little boxes. Good. Bad. Happy. Angry. Sad. What did it matter? At one point she had thought Draco to be evil. Now she couldn’t imagine a day without him in it. She could be happy one day, and sad the next, and it didn’t diminish the feelings she had the day before. Life didn’t box things up in cute little packages. It was messy and painful and wonderful and awful, all at the same time. And that was something that the boy with the hero complex would never truly understand. For once, Hermione’s blood didn’t boil when she looked at her former best friend.

“Yes. I am happy. Draco makes me happy. Lyra makes me happy. Blaise, and Theo, and Percy, and Whitney, and Audrey, and Ennis, all make me happy. But I cannot say the same for all of them. Don’t come to me and ask me to make you feel better about your mistakes unless you also want to hear about how Theo and Percy have been in love for years, and were planning to meet each other’s parents before the news of the law. Or how Pansy and Justin have been stuck in a loveless marriage for four years. Or how I have hexed no less than five different people because they thought they could use the marriage law to get what they wanted from someone they thought of as less than human.

“I chose Draco. I love him. And he loves me. We are happy, despite you and your blasted law. But how many children have you doomed to being raised by people who will forever resent not having a choice Harry? How many people have lost their innocence and their freedoms because you couldn’t be bothered to find a better solution? You will have to live with that choice for the rest of your life. It’s not my happiness that you should be worried about Harry. It’s yours.” Hermione turned and swept back up the stairs, knowing he would get the hint and leave. Lyra would be waking up right about now.

 

“Hermione.” Draco murmured into her hair later that night. She turned over to face him.

“Yes Draco?” he pushed a strand of hair from her face and studied her face for a moment.

“It feels like I can finally breathe again, after being underwater for a long time.”

“What?”

“Being free. Now that I know what it’s like. It’s the rush when you’ve achieved something you’ve worked hard for. It’s waking up and feeling like the world holds endless opportunities. It’s the feeling I get when I look at you and Lyra.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s knowing that nothing that anyone else says or does will ever mean as much as these little moments right here.” Hermione smiled at him.

“You’re right. It does feel good.”

 

_“Draco Malfoy.” She stated, no hint of emotion in her voice._

_“Granger.” He nodded back, same emotionless mask in place._

_“How does it feel to be a free man?” Hermione asked politely._

_“It feels… good. It feels good.” The first genuine emotion filtered across his face as he looked for the right word._

_“Just good?” Hermione asked._

_“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Draco struggled to figure out what she was asking him and why._

_“Well Malfoy, While you make up your mind, would you like to join me for a drink? A bunch of us are headed to the Leaky tonight.” He looked a bit unnerved and a lot suspicious, but he asked anyway._

_“Will Potter and Weasley be there?” Hermione shook her head, filled with no small amount of annoyance._

_“No. They apparently have other plans.”_

_“Well, In that case, I suppose I could do with a drink.” Hermione smiled at him_

_“Good. I do expect you to tell me how being free really feels at some point.”_

_“If I ever figure it out, I’ll let you know.”_

  
  



End file.
